Andromeda
by Moon09
Summary: Andromeda isi paraseste familia.


Andromeda urca scarile grabita si se tranti pe pat, plangand. Fata ii era cufundata in perna iar buclele castanii lipite de obrajii calzi dar umeziti de lacrimi. Motivul supararii ei era discutia recenta avuta cu mama si cu surorile ei. Subiectul discutiei era Ted Tonks deci bineinteles rezultase intr-o cearta.

Ted Tonks era un cercetas din anul 6, cu doi ani mai mare decat Andromeda. Cei doi se vedeau uneori pe coridoarele scolii, se priveau in ochi, zambeau, roseau, dar nu vorbeau niciodata. Prima data cand isi vorbisera fusese dupa un meci un meci de Vajhat intre Viperini si Cercetasi din care Cercetasii iesisera invingatori. Andromeda, desi nu-i placeau sporturile, asistase la meci. Desi statuse in tribuna Viperinilor, sperase ca Ted is echipa lui sa castige.

Petrecerea de celebrare a victoriei se tinea in Sala Mare pentru ca toate casele sa poata participa. Se auzea muzica si rasete. Andromeda se imbraca intr-o rochie rosie si isi pieptana frumos parul prinzand o funda alba in el. Stia ca va rosi atat de tare incat machiajul ar fi fara rost.

Isi facu curaj si se furisa afara din camera Viperinilor. Cobori in sala mare si acolo il vazu: Ted Tonks, capitanul echipei, baiatul timid cu parul blond si cu pistrui, baiatul de al carui destin trebuia sa si-l lege pe al ei. Din clipa in care o vazu, se desprinse de co-echipierii lui, se duse la ea, o lua de mana si incepura sa danseze, foarte constienti de privirile celorlalti. Acesta fu inceputul relatiei lor.

Trecura doi ani de atunci. Andromeda din prezent zambi si isi sterse lacrimile. Auzi un ciocanit la usa si striga:

- Oricine ai fi, pleaca!

Vocea persoanei care se afla de partea cealalta a usii raspunse:

- Andie, eu sunt!

Asta schimba intr-adevar situatia. Desi ar fi preferat sa fie singura, compania surorii ei ar putea totusi sa o aline. Ele fusesera intotdeauna foarte apropiate.

- Intra, spuse ea ridcandu-se in capul oaselor.

Usa se deschise si Bellatrix pasi in incapere. Nu se vedea urma de lacrimi pe fata ei iar Andromeda se gandi un moment ca poate supararea ei fusese exagerata.

- Andie, ce este? o intreba Bellatrix uitandu-se la ea cu o oarecare mila.

- Mama nu-l va accepta niciodata pe Ted, asta este! raspunse ea suspinand.

- Si asta te surprinde? Intreba Bellatrix ridicandu-si sprancenele.

Andromeda se gandi putin. Nu, nu o surprindea, doar ca nu se gandise niciodata la cum va fi primita relatia ei cu Ted. Cat timp fusese la Hogwarts, plutise prin viata ca printr-un vis din care realitatea de acasa fusese exclusa.

- Nu ma surprinde, reusi ea pana la urma. Dar cred ca e timpul sa renunte la prejudecati sa accepte ca eu si Ted suntem facuti unul pentru celalalt.

Bellatrix izbucni in ras. Andromeda se enerva si zise:

- E adevarat. Sper ca intr-o zi vei gasi si tu pe cineva care sa te faca sa simti asa.

Cand se opri din ras, Bellatrix era la fel de rosie ca si sora ei.

- Draga mea sora, esti o romantica incurabile, zise ea amuzata. Dar uiti un lucru: "L' amour, c'est pour les domestiques!"

- Si ce vrei sa spui cu asta?

- E foarte simplu, spuse Bellatrix dupa care se aseza pe pat pregatindu-se pentru ceea ce avea sa fie o discutie lunga. Faci parte dintr-o familie nobila. Asta inseamna privilegii, dar si obligatii. Una din aceste obligatii este sa te mariti cu un barbat demn de tine. Si prin demn, vreau sa spun cu sange pur, adauga Bellatrix vazand ca sora ei dadea semne de protest. Asta-i tot.

Bellatrix tacu si ramase neclintita. Andromeda o privi. Nu-i venea sa creada ca sora ei era impotriva ei. Sora ei cea mare, idolul ei. Cea care o invatase sa-si lege sireturile si pe umarul caruia plansese de atatea ori.

- Nu pot sa cred ca esti de partea mamei, zise ea incet.

Bellatrix ofta.

-Andie, regulile astea nu au fost inventate de mama noastra. Uite ce e, la drept vorbind ai numai 16 ani. Ce e cu atata vorba despre dragostea eterna? Te implor, nu face o prostie din cauza unei atractii adolescentine. Iti garantez ca sunt o gramada de barbati cu sange pur de care te-ai putea indragosti.

Bellatrix se ridica de pe pat si continua:

- Haide, lasa prostiile si vino jos la ceai.

Iesi din camera si inchise usa dupa ea.

Ramasa singura, Andromeda isi contempla situatia. Vorbele surorii ei erau ciudate si reci. Nu, ea nu ar putea trai niciodata fara dragoste. S-ar ofilii ca o floare. Fara Ted…Stia ce avea de facut.

Cobori si isi vazu mama si surorile la masa.

- Deci te-ai hotarat sa ni te alaturi? intreba mama ei pe un ton suparat.

- Nu, de fapt m-am hotarat sa va parasesc, raspunse Andromeda, sigura pe ea. Ted e iubitul meu. Nu pot fii fara el. Daca asta inseamna ca voi fii moarta pentru voi asa sa fie.

Narcissa si mama ei se uitau la ea mirate. Andromeda incerca sa intalneasca privirea lui Bellatrix dar aceasta isi amesteca zahar in ceai, nepasatoare. Pentru prima data Andromeda o vazu intr-o alta lumina. O vazu rece si cruda si fara nicio ramasita din sora cea mare si protectoare care fusese.

Andromeda isi lua pardesiul si pleca fara o vorba, pentru totdeauna. Nu si-a regretat niciodata decizia.


End file.
